Predictions
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: This was written for WeasleySeeker's Relate Competition My Pairing was Percy Weasley and Professor Trelawney. After reading this read Oddities and Consequences and the Prediction will be clear.


**This was written for WeasleySeeker's Relate Competition.**

**My pairing was Percy Weasley and Professor Trelawney.**

**Predictions**

Percy Weasley was angry, tired and didn't have time for these distractions. When he complained earlier he was told by Professor McGonagall that he had no choice. It was expected that the Head-Boy meet with all the Professors to discuss his future. This was a bloody waste of time he didn't even have Divination this year and he knew very well what he wanted to do after graduation; he had already been offered a position with the ministry. Besides that, Trelawney was a ditzy old bird who every knew was a fraud. But still it was expected of him so he would do it.

As he climbed the spiral staircase he was assaulted by the smells of her, constantly burning incense.

"Professor Trelawney? I am here to discuss my future plans," he called out to an apparently empty classroom.

"Then you have come to the right place," came her sing song, slightly slurred words from behind a changing screen,

"To those of us with the sight the future is as clear as the past," she said walking from behind the screen and sitting on pile of cushions.

"Well, really I think this is all unnecessary, as I have already decided what I am going to do," Percy said pompously, sitting at a table. "My plans are made."

"Sometimes when we make plans, the plans end up making us," she said cryptically, while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Really Professor, I am quite busy. As I have said I know what my future is going to be like, I have it all laid out."

She reached out and grabbed his hand and held it close to her thick glasses.

"I would not be so sure. I see pain and disillusionment," suddenly she gasped and dropped his hand. "I also see death and grief."

Percy had been expecting this. There wasn't a day that had gone by that Professor Trelawney hadn't predicted the gruesome death of one student or another.

Percy snatched his hand back. "I am quite sure everything will be fine. I have done my duty and come to see you. If there is nothing else I really should be studying for my NEWTS," Percy said, barely keeping the disdain from his voice.

He stood and turned to leave the room. Suddenly he felt a grip like Iron holding his shoulder.

Trelawney's eyes had rolled back in her head and she was holding Percy's arm.

"On the night the Prodigal Son returns through death shall Twins shall be made one. Only in the love of one just as broken will the Son find redemption. Through two broken lives shall come the salvation of the children," she said in a deep guttural voice.

Percy had never seen this act before and was almost impressed.

Just as suddenly as the voice had started it ended. She coughed and looked at Percy with a slightly confused look.

"Well if you refuse to accept my help then your future may remain clouded to you," she said picking up the conversation from before.

Percy, unimpressed with what was obviously just an act, snorted. "I'll just have to take my chances. Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite busy."

Percy climbed stiffly out of the room, closing the trapped door behind him.

_'Prodigal sons, death, broken lives and the salvation of children?_' Percy thought to himself._ 'I don't have time for this rubbish.'_

Percy left the room and made his way to the Head's dorm. Percy climbed through the door way and immediately went to his desk and started writing. There was just so much to do and learn if he was going to go as far as he needed to at the ministry. He was determined to make something of himself. Something everyone could be proud of. He wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of that, certainly not some meaningless prediction made by a batty old bird.

_'Yes,' _he thought, putting the prediction out of his mind, _'I have much more important things to do.'_


End file.
